


The Magic Bean

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco is desperate for a job and Harry's coffee shop just so happens to have a help wanted sign in the window.





	The Magic Bean

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They being solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

The Malfoy family had fallen quite far after the war. Lucius was in jail, Narcissa was being monitored and her magic was restricted, and Draco was on probation. He had finished an extra year at Hogwart's, as per his probation, and had spent the last two months trying unsuccessfully to find employment. His family still had several accounts that hadn't been seized by the Ministry, but if he wanted to move out of the manor he had to have his own income. 

He had been turned down by every potion maker and apothecary that he had applied to. He couldn't get into the Ministry or Gringotts and he didn't have the right temperament for a healer. At this point, he was resorting to checking shops in Diagon Alley to see if anyone was hiring. 

As he considered the Magical Menagerie, he passed a coffee shop that had recently opened. The front window had a help wanted sign displayed in the window. Quickly deciding that making coffee was better than cleaning up after magical creatures, Draco stepped into the little shop. 

A soft bell chimed as he entered. "I'm in the back. I'll be right up. Have a seat," a man called from the back of the shop. His voice sounded familiar, but Draco wasn't paying enough attention to place it. 

"No need to hurry," Draco called back. "I'm here about the help wanted sign." 

Draco heard a thunk and looked over to see a stack of boxes bump into the doorway that led to the back. Realizing that a person was carrying them and not magic, Draco moved to help. Relieving the shorter man of the boxes, Draco sat them on the counter behind them. "Sorry about that, but thanks," the man said as Draco turned to him. 

Without the boxes between them, Draco could clearly see why the man's voice had sounded familiar. Everything about him was familiar. From his dark, wild hair to the smudged, slightly askew glasses that covered the surprisingly green eyes. He knew he should be surprised, but he wasn't. He wasn't surprised by many things anymore. "Potter," he drawled. "I didn't know you worked here."

Potter looked around at the cozy shop and smiled softly, "I own it, actually." He gestured to one of several tables, "Have a seat so we can talk. Can I get you a coffee?" 

"No, thank you," Draco said softly. He knew he wouldn't get the job, even though he needed it. Feeling dejected, he moved slowly towards the door. 

"I'm having one," Harry called over his shoulder from behind the counter. "It would be bad manners not to join me." He looked up to see Draco with his shoulders slumped, headed towards the door. With a pop, he apparated and landed between Draco and the door. "Are you leaving because it's me?" 

Draco looked confused for a moment before schooling his features into his familiar sneer. "Potter, I know you're not going to hire me so why should I waste any more of your time or mine?"

"Why wouldn't I hire you?" Harry huffed. "That sign is spelled to only be seen by people that actually need a job. You're the second person in a month to ask about it." He ran a hand through his wild hair, making it stick up even further. "The first lady screamed and ran into a shelf when she saw me…" he muttered, mostly to himself. 

Seeing that Potter wasn't moving out of the way, Draco turned and walked over to sit at the table Potter had gestured to previously. A cup of hot coffee appeared in front of him as Potter sat down. "What does the job entail?" Draco asked, seemingly bothered by having to stay for coffee. 

"I'd show you how to make the different coffees. You'd help with the customers and with keeping the shop clean. I'd eventually show you how to do the ordering," Harry leaned back, getting more comfortable. "I'm looking for someone to work with me, not for me. I can't run the hours I'd like to with just me and I'll never grow my customer base with the hours I have now."

Draco relaxed a bit, seeing that Potter was serious about possibly hiring him. "I can learn how to do anything, that's not a problem. What hours would you need me to be available and what type of pay are you offering?" Draco looked Potter in the eye. He never let anyone see him be weak, but he needed to make sure Potter understood why he needed this job so much. "Honestly, I'm willing to work whatever you need. I need to be able to get my own flat. That's why I need a job so badly. I'm to be married in November and if I say no, I'm on my own. I'd prefer to leave on my own terms."

"Well, I was going to hire you before, but that definitely seals it," Harry said, leaning across the small table with his hand out. Draco took Harry's hand and shook it firmly. Harry grinned, "Welcome to The Magic Bean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue this one eventually, but not for awhile. I want to focus on a writing challenge, atm.


End file.
